


Amore, Amore, Amore

by LadyNobody



Series: AfuHiruMonth2019 [5]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Comfort, Love, M/M, Missing Scene, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: They were lying together, bodies resting against each other in a moment of tranquil after hours spent bathing. Rays of sunshine were gently caressing his beloved face, making his golden hair shine brighter then the burning star itself, and he was silently lavishing his fair skin with kisses and small licks, trailing down his silhouette from hips to neck.And his angel laughed, eyes closed and muscles relaxed, trusting him completely.





	Amore, Amore, Amore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zalk909192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalk909192/gifts).

> AFUHIRU MONTH DAY SIX: Sanctuary  
prompt list by @inazumafocus on tumblr and twitter

The waves were high that day, crashing on the coast with millions of droplets raining down from the sky as if it was raining.  
The foam slowly disappearing on the wet sand looked like snow for a split second and he could taste saltiness on pale skin.

They were lying together, bodies resting against each other in a moment of tranquil after hours spent bathing. Rays of sunshine were gently caressing his beloved face, making his golden hair shine brighter then the burning star itself, and he was silently lavishing his fair skin with kisses and small licks, trailing down his silhouette from hips to neck.  
And his angel laughed, eyes closed and muscles relaxed, trusting him completely.

He couldn’t love anyone or anything more than he loved Terumi in that moment, on their secret spot on Earth.

“Amore, Amore, Amore”

Merely a whisper against the other’s cheek, spelling every word with a tender kiss, brushing their lips together once Terumi turned around to look him in the eyes.

“Was that italian just now?”

“I’ve recently been in Rome for a quick temptation and the word popped into my head”

A hand started to gently caress Yoichi’s cheekbone and he was met with a candid smile.  
His heart melted a little more.

“I love how it sounds when you say it. Once more please?”

He didn’t even have to ask twice

“Amore mio”

Terumi was now laying with his back on the sand, hair sprawled beneath him as soft giggles escaped from his lips when Yoichi started to kiss him all over again, towering him with a grin and making their bare bodies adhere completely to claim his mouth again.

Their laughters were carried away from the summer breeze,   
The water had reached them with it’s crystal clear splashes,  
A seagull screamed in the distance

And everything was at peace in their own secret sanctuary.


End file.
